The Imperial Federation
Background The Imperial Federation is a group of humans that despite everything are not too racist. They are a balance of xenophobic and a xenophilic nation. While they do not utilize Alien technology to the maximum amount. However, they do not entirely disregard alien technology. Because of this they have great and significant technology on the individual soldier level. History The Founding The Imperial Federation originally started as a trading company several thousand years back. They found themselves at odds constantly with nearby Aliens. Because of this they had warred for many years with mercenary companies, whom eventually became a permanent army for the Company. This lead to the aliens being subdued but not destroyed. This military became first known as the "Grand Militant Army" under the rule of General "Ironside" Kellidan. He has lead many successful victories against the various xenos and human factions opposing the Trader Company whom sought to increase their sphere of influence. As they grew, more humans joined them and their army. Eventually they settled into a government of ruling the planets in the Jovian Sector. The Apostate Years For a significant amount of time the Imperial Federation had a massive influx of religious fanatics. They had dubbed themselves, "The Nekkari." They had flooded the planets of the Imperial Federation. Though at this time they hadn't had been an anti-religious nation, but they refused to have a state religion. These Nekkari which soon numbered over half of the Imperial population tried to stage a coup against the government, demanding that they will either take over the planets and remove Imperial control, or the Federation will accept them as a state religion. This threw the Federation into a chaos as this is the first time their nation had faced a true threat and had to mobilize their ENTIRE military. And so the Federation instead of accepting these new religious fanatics threw the entire Federation into a twenty year war against these Nekkari. It was largely a push-and-pull of control between planets. With the Imperial Army being pushed back after having taken the planet, and vise-versa for the Nekkari. This caused great strife for many of the planets who are still trying to rebuild. However, several years into the war they had met a race of genetic mutants. Their DNA was so scrambled and twisted that they did not have any chance of even analyzing it. However, this race despite being brutish and stupid. Had a great utility for the Imperial Army. This lead to the creation of the First Regiment of "Battle Bruisers." A unit made for melee combat and rushing positions. This is when the turning point in the war began. With these new specialized units created they had quickly gained ground in the war and it wasn't long after that they were victorious. The Peaceful Empire After the incident with the Nekkari the Imperial Federation found many years of peace. They focused their technology on improving the individual to help them require less soldiers to keep the peace. Their military became more of a peace-keeper force than anything. More soldiers began to show up, more planets brought under their sphere of influence. However, Religion was henceforth banned from the Imperial Federation. Granted, there were still cells of Nekkari around for quite some time, however, these had dwindled very fast after the revolt. With the recent revolution behind them and having entered into the age of peace for many decade, things seemed to be going quite well for them. So well that they had stalled their military advancement and had instead focused on creating medicines, travel technology, and various other commodities for their civilians. The military itself had become more of an honorary department within the Imperial Federation as it had grown militarily silent. Even the Special Forces were slowly dismantled and sent home. Though, unlike the standard military, the Special Forces were to remain on call for their term of service. The Navy, on the other hand, remained fairly consistent as to numbers and efficiency. The Marines were the only real "active" military forces left in the Imperial Federation. The Navy was relentless in expanding Imperial Forces and many of the Imperial Army soldiers who still felt that want to go to war had been transferred to the Marines to continue their terms as soldiers of the Imperial Federation. The only other active military forces of the Imperial Federation was the Imperial Military Police whom were deployed on "High-Risk" planets to ensure the peace was kept. They're typically heavily armored, even compared to regular soldiers and deployed in squads on missions and by Company to Planets. The military police doubled as the Imperial Federation Counter-Terrorism Unit to help them maintain peace as well as remove any sort of terrorist threats. In fact, while the military research for the Imperial Federation had stalled quite heavily, the government had even shut down their Imperial Military Research Program (IMRP), which, unlike other military based research. Is considered a "black project" as the people working in this sector of research for the Imperial Federation were experimenting on humans, willingly or otherwise, to develop cybernetics as well as medication for diseases and things to enhance combat performance beyond that of regular research, The Colonial Wars While the era of peace for the Imperial Federation had stayed for quite some time, nothing good ever lasts forever. The Imperial Federation had found this out the hard way when their navy had encountered it's first major resistance since the Apostate Years. This was a multi-system faction of humans who had quite the developed robotics technology and utilized drones and combat robots to fight back the Imperial Marines. This had caused not only Imperial Federation to call in it's Special Forces, which, at the time, was mostly green rookies who never seen real combat. But it also had to activate the Imperial Army for the first time in decades. In fact, the army was so green and new to combat that the Imperial High Command had to pull ranking soldiers from the Marines and the Imperial Military Police to ensure the soldiers were not completely at a loss. The Imperial Federation had fought hard and had lost tens of thousands of men due to lack of training and proper exercises being conducted. Their Marines were the most unharmed troopers due to them being active at all times and having many years of proper combat training and experience unlike the Imperial Army. This Faction, the Zion Confederacy was eventually wiped out by the Imperial Military, if not due to quality, due to quantity as the Imperial Army had vast reserves of soldiers and resources that the Confederacy just couldn't keep up with. Even with the war having been a victory for them, they had learned some very important lessons and kept their military intact for the years afterwards and had reinitialized their Imperial Military Research Program (IMRP) to develop new, more destructive weapons of war. Their Spec Ops were constantly sent on missions on planet to support marines, among other things. The Imperial Federation had fully awoken to the idea that their military is a staple to their survival and expansion, even it's army. The Imperial-Socialist Wars/The APEX Years After the war with the Zion Confederacy the Imperial Federation had developed many advanced technologies, and had even began to expand upon their ability to travel FTL. This allowed their sphere of influence to increase on an even greater measure than before. It was due to this that the Federation had increased it's size almost twofold within the span of five years. The ability for ships to travel between systems on a much more efficient and a much faster manner than before had increased the speed of supplies arriving on the battlefield. It was during this time that the Imperial Federation had it's first run-in with a human faction that could rival their own, The United Socialist Systems. The USS was fairly lienient, if distant from their rival superpower. Their mercenary army had at the time grown to such a size and the variety of the soldiers, gear, and types they employed made their military very difficult to adapt to. Instead of what one might think, the Imperial Federation did not start the war between them and the USS. No, the USS had started the war due to one of their most powerful military generals seeing something in the Federation he wanted. And the USS was obliged to give it to them. And thus, instead of any sort of proper diplomatic treaty, the USS Mercenaries had started to invade Imperial space. The ships so different and disorganized that one would assume them to be pirates rather than the USS Navy. The assault was spear-headed by long-time members of the USS, Reaper Arms. Their ships and military were the most organized of the mercenaries during the initial phase of the war. in fact, Reaper Arms mercenaries had grown to be almost legendary on the battlefield, even to the Imperial Soldiers who saw them as a force to be reckoned with. This forced the Imperial High Command to requisition research on something new for the soldiers from the Imperial Military Research Program. They named it, "PROJECT APEX" PROJECT APEX was definitely a black project in the Imperial Federation. The project was headed by many of the lead cybernetic experts and geneticists within the Imperial Federation. The project itself took many years to complete. However despite that,a while the initial test subjects had some terrible side-effects, they were more experienced and better soldiers as a whole which gave the Imperial Military chance against the USS and Reaper Arms. With the new enhanced soldiers created by PROJECT APEX the Imperial Federation had a fighting chance against the seemingly innumerable soldiers sent by the USS. Granted, the Imperial Navy had made short work of most USS Ships as they were faster and carried better firepower. The navy however was overwhelmed by the sheer number of ships of all different classes and that is what pushed back the Imperial Navy, despite numerous victories. In fact, due to how far back the Imperial Federation was being pushed due to the onslaught of the USS, despite it taking sometimes years, had developed yet another type of soldier, Siege Infantry. Infantry that were part of the Imperial Army but had extensive training and were equipped to hold position and not to let an enemy past. This had gone on for quite some time, the Imperial Army and Navy being pushed back, closer and closer to their core planets. That was, until, PROJECT APEX finally came to fruition. Dr. Leftrahoften was the man who made it all happen. The one who made PROJECT APEX possible and had completed his research and tests to stabilize soldiers with minimal deficiency or side-effects while still rendering them better soldiers. The only issue was that Imperial High Command only allowed the best soldiers to even try out for the new APEX Program, the result of PROJECT APEX. With the new APEX Soldiers beginning to be fielded with the best weapons and armor the Imperial Army had, the USS had finally began to lose ground. In fact, the USS had began to lose ground at such an alarming rate that the Reaper Arms had begun to withdraw it's support from the war. With Reaper Arms out of the way, the Imperial Military had expedited the recovery of their planets even faster. While it took the USS almost 11 years to push the Imperials back as they did, it took the Imperials a mere three years to recover it. And once the Imperials had neared their previous border, the USS had surrendered and paid quite a bit of money to the Imperial Federation, not that it left much of a dent in their bank account. It was enough for the Imperial Military to pay for most of the damage done and still have a lot of money left over. To Bring Down an Empire Just prior to The Exodus, the Imperial Federation had encountered a new threat. One that was arguably as strong as the Nekkari from old. This threat was focusing on them it seemed. It was called "The TITAN CORE." This new threat employed a powerful mechanized unit that was both autonomous and stronger than most of the armour that the Imperial Federation could deploy. The one advantage the Imperial Federation had over this new group was numbers. The real fighting began when TITAN CORE had slipped into Imperial Core Worlds via orbital drop from personal transport ships and began to spread their message in their mechs which became known throughout the galaxy as "Titans." They had rallied a lot of the local populace to their cause and had even supplied them with arms. The Imperial Federation had to scramble Military Police onto the planet and had to fight a battle not only against the Titans, but against Imperial Citizens as well. Not only were they forced to fire upon and damage the infrastructure in the district, they were also forced to fire upon their citizens as well, killing many and wounding even more. However, on a positive note, they had destroyed four TITANS and their pilots as well. This was only the beginning of the end for the new-found enemy of the Imperial Federation. Later that same year, the Imperial Federation had caught wind of a TITAN CORE base. They had raided it and found the location of the main base of the TITAN CORE. It was there they had found an arsenal of Titans and pilots. They had also found the location of the main TITAN CORE base after eradicating the people inside. They had then launched a full offense upon the Space Station housing the bulk of the TITAN CORE's forces and eradicating them, systemically going and attacking their bases and leaving their stations little more than floating husks filled with scrap metal and death. The Exodus With the war with the USS over, the Imperial Federation looked to expand into new uncharted territory, as difficult as it was in some cases due to their new neighbor. As they began expeditionary fleets into the great beyond, now named The Fringe as what the Imperial Federation had dubbed, "The Exodus," they had found a new neighbor, the Turkulov Empire. Having learned their lesson from contact with the USS and not knowing much about these new neighbors of theirs, the Imperial Federation had built quite a border guard on that side and haven't heard much of them since initial contact. No diplomatic talks or anything and due to this, the Imperial Federation had kept one of it's many defense fleets there. With the exodus underway, the Imperial APEX was sent first into this new uncharted space which the public was already naming "The Fringe" for it being the edge into unknown space. It wasn't long after the APEX Recon had sent home knowledge that humans began to shuttle by the millions into this new territory, hoping to secure their own piece of land as well as riches that this new land offered. For the first few years, it went smoothly, that was until the USS as well as the Turkulov Empire started to push into the Fringe as well after hearing of some important, almost vital resources here. That coupled with sightings of a strange new military force only caused further panic within the Imperial Federation. And because of this race for land, skirmishes between the Turkulov Empire, the USS, and the Imperial Federation were not uncommon. However, when the first few engagements of this new "Black Fleet" reached the upper echelons of the Imperial Command, they tried to hush it as much as possible while working with other factions now to try to push back this new enemy without any major progress, skirmishes still existed and were very common, especially in the Fringe. However, this new enemy and the humans were now out a stalemate, even after they met the elusive space elves which conducted unexplained and unwarranted attacks on human settlements and ships. Government and Departments The Imperial Federation has a fairly strict chain of command as it is also a Representative Republic. The military has some slack when it comes to the chain of command however there is some leeway. Especially as the imperial High Command rarely interferes with the Imperial Navy Command and the Imperial Army Command despite the fact that the two work very closely with each other. The only department the Imperial High Command commonly refers to and communicates is the Imperial Federation Special Operations Command (IFSOC). Imperial Military Department Hierarchy * Imperial Federation President ** Imperial High Command *** Imperial Navy Command **** Imperial Navy Research Program **** Imperial Navy **** Imperial Marines *** Imperial Army Command **** Imperial Army Research Program **** Imperial Army **** Imperial Air Force Command ***** Imperial Air Force *** Imperial Federation Special Operations Command **** Imperial Special Forces Units **** Imperial Super Soldier Command (ISSC) *** Imperial Military Research Program Imperial Government The Imperial Government is what one might expect from a Representative Republic. Each system were given representation in two houses of government. The lower System House, of which each system was given 4 members by default and given an additional one for every hundred thousand population within the system. Beyond that if it contributes significantly to the Imperial Federation it was given more members. Within the upper Interstellar House, each system was given exactly three representatives, no more and no less. The higher echelon voted more on military action and sometimes on black projects while the lower house typically figured out what to do to criminals and general system policies. * Imperial Federation President ** Imperial Interstellar House + Imperial System House *** Imperial Science Institution *** Imperial System Governments **** Planetary Governers ** Imperial High Command *** Imperial Federation Special Operations Command (IFSOC) ** Imperial Intelligence Agency *** Imperial Intelligence Agency Imperial Military The Imperial Military is nothing to joke at. Despite the army having been deactivated for quite some time, they still posses some amazing armaments and armor for their soldiers on the battlefield. Granted, their navy is also incredibly powerful. The Military has a somewhat strict structure for unit sizes. * Battle Group - 1,000,000-2,500,000 * Battalion - 400,000-800,000 * Regiment - 100,000-250,000 * Company - 25,000-40,000 * Platoon - 5,000-9,500 * Assault Group - 1,250-3,000 * Fire Team - 250-500 * Squad - 4-12 The Imperial Army The Imperial Army utilizes a vast amount of diversity in it's ground troopers. From the simple rifleman, to the siege trooper, to the battle bruisers found during the Apostate Years. The soldiers also typically have a great variety of war gear and tools to utilize. However, they do also have a standard kit that each soldier of a type is typically fitted with. * Imperial Rifleman * Imperial Heavy Gunner * Imperial Sniper * Imperial Demolitions Expert * Imperial Reconnaissance * Imperial Field Engineers * Imperial Siege Trooper * Imperial Battle Bruiser * Imperial Medic * Imperial Squad Support * Imperial Pilot * Imperial Tank Crew The Imperial Navy The Imperial Navy is probably one of the strongest capabilities of the Imperial Military. Their ships are incredibly strong, fast, and have many hard and soft points. This allows for them to attach numerous weapons and additional systems to their ships. An incredibly powerful navy that is not to be reckoned with. Their forces have a lot of variety despite what one might think * Imperial Space Pilot * Imperial Bomber Pilot * imperial Ship Staff * Imperial Marine Rifleman * Imperial "Shipwreck" Marine * Imperial Ground Assault Marine * Imperial Ship Assault Marine The Navy also utilized a variety of ship classes * Space Stations * Capital Ships * Dreadnoughts * Flagships * Battleships * Battlecruisers * Heavy Cruisers * Cruisers * Light Cruisers * Destroyers * Frigates * Raiders * Transports * Fighters/Personal Transports Category:Factions Category:Humans Category:Imperial Federation